


Learning Experience

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Tony circles the table, considering the problem, all the angles and forces and potential outcomes, before he leans over and lines up his shot. A heated gaze burns through Tony’s back. It’s gratifying, though unexpected, but other than a small smirk, he ignores it. He takes the shot and the balls scatter, going in their respective pockets.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> For MCU Rare Pairs Bingo: O3 – Playing Pool

Tony circles the table, considering the problem, all the angles and forces and potential outcomes, before he leans over and lines up his shot. A heated gaze burns through Tony’s back. It’s gratifying, though unexpected, but other than a small smirk, he ignores it. He takes the shot and the balls scatter, going in their respective pockets.

“Alright, pony up,” Tony tells Sam with a grabbing motion.

Sam slaps a twenty down on the table. “Is there anyone on this team not freakishly good at this game?”

“Cap and Barton give you a run for your money too? Maybe you should try your luck with him.” Tony jerks his thumb back at Thor. “I don’t think there are too many pools tables in Asgard.”

Thor smiles and shakes his head. “Nay, I am merely observing. As you say, the game is unfamiliar to me and I found myself quite fascinated.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve had enough anyway. You know, among normal people, I’m actually good at this game,” Sam grumbles, shoving his wallet back in his pocket and storming off.

Tony gives Thor a considering look, half wondering if he imagined the earlier gaze, but a gleam in Thor’s eyes confirms it for him.

“You sure I can’t interest you in a game? Or maybe a little demonstration, so you can learn the rules?” Tony mimes bending over and taking a shot with an enticing smile.

“A demonstration...” Thor repeats, his eyes wandering over Tony’s body. “I would be most grateful.”

Tony leans back against the table and tracks the way Thor sucks in a breath when Tony slowly runs his hand down the cue stick. “Jarvis, lock down this floor. I don’t want anyone interrupting the learning experience.”

[Of course, Sir. I’m certain it will be educational.]

“Now, where should I start?”


End file.
